drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ukrainischer Eisenbauch
Der Ukrainische Eisenbauch '(en. ''Ukrainian Ironbelly) ist die größte Drachenart des Harry Potter Universums und kann ein Gewicht von bis zu sechs Tonnen erreichen. Dennoch kann das Tier fliegen, wenn auch wesentlich langsamer als andere Arten. Ihre Schuppen sind metallisch grau, ihre Augen rot und die Klauen zählen zu den längsten aller DrachenJoanne K. Rowling (2001), 'Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind, '''Carlsen Verlag, ISBN 978-3-551-35948-3. Allgemein Diese gefährliche Drachenart ist dafür bekannt, ganze Siedlungen dem Erdboden gleich zu machen. 1799 gelange es einem Eisenbauch, ein Segelschiff aus dem Schwarzen Meer zu erbeuten. Seitdem wird die Art von ukrainischen Zaubereibehörden rund um die Uhr überwachtJoanne K. Rowling (2001), '''Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind, '''Carlsen Verlag, ISBN 978-3-551-35948-3. Wachdrache Der blinde Wachdrache im Verlies von Gringotts wird im Film ''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes 2 von Ron Weasley als Ukrainischer Eisenbauch erkannt'''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes - Teil 2 (Film, 2011). Auch Pottermore, die Homepage von J.K. Rowling, zeigt ein Bild des Wachdrachen in einem Text über den EisenbauchPottermore: Everything you need to know about dragons (Englisch). Dies kommt im Buch nicht vor, wo die Art des Drachen unbekannt bleibtJoanne K. Rowling (2007), Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes, Carlsen Verlag, ISBN 3-551-57777-3. Die Haut des Drachen ist sowohl im Film als auch im Buch fahl weiß-grau, was an der langen Gefangenschaft im unterirdischen Verlies liegt. Deshalb kann aus der Färbung nicht auf die Spezies geschlossen werden. Design Als Inspiration für das Design des Wachdrachen im Film wurden Bilder von misshandelten Hunden und deren Gesichtsausdruck verwendet. Außerdem sollte das Tier ausgemergelt wirken. Wichtig war den Filmemachern, dass man Mitleid mit dem Drachen hat anstatt von ihm angewidert zu seinMonster Legacy: The Dragon at Gringotts. Dafür wurden unterschiedliche Designs entworfen, die meisten von Paul Catling. Einige davon wichen stark vom Buch ab, letztendlich entschied man sich jedoch für etwas, das nahe an der Beschreibung im Buch istMonster Legacy: The Dragon at Gringotts. Für die Bewegungen des Drachen beim Abflug vom Dach der Gringotts-Bank ließen sich die Designer von großen Vögeln wie Albatrossen insprieren. Wie diese ist der Drache groß und schwer, kann aber dennoch fliegenMonster Legacy: The Dragon at Gringotts. Galerie Datei:Ukrainischer_Eisenbauch_FBMobileGame.png|Der Eisenbauch im Mobile Game "Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World" Datei:Wachdrache.jpg|Der Wachdrache von Gringotts im Film Datei:Gringotts_Drache.png|Der Wachdrache von Gringotts, Darstellung aus Pottermore Datei:Wachdrache_Pottermore.jpg|Weitere Darstellung des Wachdrachen aus Pottermore Datei:Eisbenbauch_Konzept_1.jpg|Frühes Konzept des Wachdrachen für den Film. Der Drache wirkt hier noch ausgemergelter als im finalen Design. Künstler: Paul CatlingJody Revenson (2015): Harry Potter - Die Welt der magischen Wesen, Panini Books, ISBN 978-3-8332-2960-2 Datei:Eisenbauch_Konzept_2.jpg|3D-Modell des Eisenbauchs mit Reitern, von Paul CatlingJody Revenson (2015): Harry Potter - Die Welt der magischen Wesen, Panini Books, ISBN 978-3-8332-2960-2 Datei:Eisenbauch_Konzept_3.jpg|Studie des Drachenkopfes von Paul CatlingJody Revenson (2015): Harry Potter - Die Welt der magischen Wesen, Panini Books, ISBN 978-3-8332-2960-2 Datei:Eisenbauch_Konzept_4.jpg|Studie für Farbgebung und Alterszeichen des Eisenbauchs, von Paul CatlingJody Revenson (2015): Harry Potter - Die Welt der magischen Wesen, Panini Books, ISBN 978-3-8332-2960-2 Datei:Eisenbauch_Konzept_5.jpg|Proportionsstudie von Mensch und Drache, von Paul CatlingJody Revenson (2015): Harry Potter - Die Welt der magischen Wesen, Panini Books, ISBN 978-3-8332-2960-2 Datei:Eisenbauch_Konzept_6.jpg|Studien von Paul Catling zum Kopf des Eisenbauchs mit Geschirr und NarbenJody Revenson (2015): Harry Potter - Die Welt der magischen Wesen, Panini Books, ISBN 978-3-8332-2960-2 Quellen Kategorie:Wyvern Kategorie:Harry Potter Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern